Conventionally, sale and liquidation of overstock, slow-moving, discontinued or retail products or services can negatively impact the seller, including, for example, these sales can negatively impact brand value of the seller and its other products and services, can negatively impact brand and retail value of the sold or liquidated product or service where these same products or services are also made available for sale to general consumer markets at retail price, and/or can negatively impact profitability of third party suppliers or manufacturers of the products or services if all or portions of the products or services, or components, are sourced from those suppliers or manufacturers by the seller.
It would be an improvement to provide hybrid retail and donation systems and methods operable through communications devices communicating over a communications network of a charitable network, for selling slow-moving, liquidated and/or select products or services. It would further be an improvement to provide systems and methods for selling or liquidating products or services at discount, to maintain price and brand of products and services in other markets. It would also be an improvement to make these systems and methods available for the benefit of charitable units, for example, charitable and not-for-profit organizations.